1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical functional element, an optical functional element array, an exposure device, and a manufacturing method for the optical functional element.
2. Related Art
A self-scanning light emitting element array is known in which semiconductor elements and light emitting elements as optical functional elements are integrally formed and they are arranged in a 1-dimensional shape.